The heir of the UzumakiSenjuNamikaze Clan
by NaZa-Fan x Konchichi
Summary: A Konoha Team whose popularity and strength surpasses even the legendary Sannin, a blond Enigma whose powers nobody can believe,a White eyed princess, of whom nobody believed that she will gain the power to be the strongest Konuichi in the world and an Uchiha Smart/Strong/Mokuton Naruto, strong Hinata, Nice Sasuke NaruHina,possible Harem, onesided SasuHina Currently on Hiatus Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Author :NaZa-Fan

Translator: Konchichi

 **The heir of the Senju/Uzumaki/Namikaze Clan**

 _Fourteen years after the attack of Kyubi who attacked Konoha a foreign yet familiar family entered the villaged. A woman who was very beautiful but her eyes gave you chills if you look in them, a stupid looking white haired middle aged guy with a perverted grin on his face, a young raven haired girl who held a strange piglet in her hands and a young blond haired boy who has bright blue eyes that seem to held some hidden power in them entered the village. The villagers couldn`t stop to stare at them. It seems like everything is drawn to the young boy with the strange but calm eyes which promised power. Will this strange bunch change the village or will they destroy it?_

 **Hey minna this is our first fanfic so please do not be too critical to our story. English is also not our first language so please oversee grammar, spelling or other mistakes.**

 **I do not own Naruto. If I would own it Naruto and Hinata would be together in one team(Sorry I am a NaruHina fan, please don`t feel insulted NaruSaku or other Naru x ... fans, it is only our opinion), maybe there will be a harem, but we are not sure yet**

 **Mokuton Naruto, strong/smart Naruto**

"Naruto" Normal talking

" _Naruto" normal thinking_

" **NARUTO" Bijuu/Summon talking/ angry Tsunade**

" _ **NARUTO" Bijuu/Summon thinking**_

"NARUTO" angry talk

Prologue

Attack of the Kyubi on Konohagakure

"AAAAAAH!"Kushina cried."Don`t worry, you have almost finished to give birth to your child",said the medic. Kushina continued to cry in pain. But then suddenly the cries of a child could be heard and Minato, who was listening outside the room, stormed to his wife.

"Here, Yondaime-sama,you have a beautiful strong son. "Here Kushina, look at our son"; said Minato to exhausted Kushina who was laying in her bed."What should his name be?""Naruto...His name will be Naruto", and Kushina smiled at the blond haired kid in her arms and hugged him. "My son, my beautiful son, Naruto" and with Naruto in her arms she fell to sleep.

Suddendly Minato feels that something bad will happen:"Kakashi, come!"The said Shinobi appeared"Hai Minato-sensei?""Take Naruto with you and save him."said Minato who took the kid from his mother and gave him to the silver haired ninja."Bring him to my estate!" "But Sensei...!""GO!"Kakashi nodded and disappeared with the blond.

Minato looked in the direction where Konoha was. After he gave Kushina a kiss to her forehead He went outside and looked to the direction where the Barrier should be, but it vanished to Minatos`shock. He saw several dead Shinobi near the entrance to the village and stormed back in the house. TO his Horror he Looked at the dead medic in front of Kushina`s room. When he ran inside he discovered that the room was destroyed and next to Kushina was a man who held his hand at her seal. "HAHA, you are too late, Yellow Flash,SEAL BREAK!" and destroyed the seal with his hand. Kushina cried painfully when the Kyubi was forced out of her.

"NOOOO"the fourth Hokage attempted to grab his wife but in the moment he touched her skin the Kyubi broke free and destroyed the whole house. In the last momend Minato was able to teleport himself and Kushina away. With horror he saw that the stranger somehow took control of the fox spirit and send him in the direction Konoha was."I must save Kushina and warn the people in the villlage that they are in great danger."

He teleported himsalf and his wife in his estate where Kakashi awaited him."Minato-sensei, what happened to Kushina-san?" The Yondaime didn`t answer he put Kushina gently next to his son and said to his pupil"Fast, you have to warn the third Hokage that the village is in grave danger!""what do you mean?..." But suddendly they felt a heavy Chakra shock wave from the direction of Konoha."Minato,"Shit it is too late, he is already here! Kakashi, Bring Naruto and Kushina to a safe Kushina opended her eyes"No,I am the only one who can stop the Kyubi because I was her Jinchuuriki. I have a special bond to :"No, I don`t think that you can do something about the Kyubi now, If he was in his natural state I don`t doubt that you are able to stop him but this time he is controlled by a Sharingan user.

.

.

.

.

After Minato beat the strange masked man and riped the Kyubi out of his control, The fox attacked Naruto and delivered a fatal blow to the parents of the child who took the attack instead of him. Dying they managed to seal the fox inside of Naruto`s body. Exhausted they looked at the third Hokage who felt very sad while he watched them dying. "Please, have Tsunade look after him, she is the last relative he him be the hero because he saved the village from the kyubi."

This last sentence of the yondaime surprised not only Hiruzen but the others as well."What does he mean with this? I thought that neither Minato or Naruto are relatives of Tsunade "wondered Kakashi."I know only as much as you, it will be the best to ask she will know more about this." Said Hiruzen Sarutobi."But nobody know where the slug princess is right know and even if we would find here it is not very realistic to think that she would come back to Konoha." refutes Kakashi."I am sure she will come from alone after this events, the same I think will be with one white haired toad sage. Until they arrive you watch over our little one, Kakashi "smiled the sandaime Hokage." Oh and Kakashi , it is clear that the child of the Yondaime died together with the Kyubi today."

And really some days later two familiar figures stand in front of the gates.

 **Please tell us your opinion and review, we will look forward to every single comment we will get to our fanfic.**

 **NaZa-Fan and Konchichi will wait for you.:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Author Note

Author :NaZa-Fan

Translator: Konchichi

The heir of the Senju/Uzumaki/Namikaze Clan

 **Hey minna this is our first fanfic so please do not be too critical to our story. English is also not our first language so please oversee grammar, spelling or other mistakes.**

 **I do not own Naruto. If I would own it Naruto and Hinata would be together in one team(Sorry I am a NaruHina fan, please don`t feel insulted NaruSaku or other Naru x ... fans, it is only our opinion)**

"Naruto" Normal talking

" _Naruto" normal thinking_

" **NARUTO" Bijuu/Summon talking/ angry Tsunade**

" _ **NARUTO" Bijuu/Summon thinking**_

"NARUTO" angry talk

 **Chapter 2**

The two ninja´s who where on guard duty next to the previously repaired entrance saw several person who were approaching the village with a speed that was impossible for civilists or lower ranking ninjas. "Hey STOP, WHO ARE YOU? YOU HAVE TO IDENTIFY YOURSELF! AAAAAAH" The guards didn´t know what hit them; was it an attack, maybe foreign ninjas, a tornado or worse, they didn´t know.

This persons were Jiraya, the toad sannin, Senju Tsunade, the slug princess, and her sixteen year old apprentice Shizune Dan, who wer carying a little pink piglet named they slowed donw because of the damaged streets, Jiraya asked: " Why are you here, Tsunade-hime, I thought you have sworn that you won´t come near the village again""I wondered about this,too?" said Shizune. "It´s because in the letter, Sensei sent me is a relative mentioned, who survived the Kyubi attack, but his parents didn´t survive and he want me to see him and raise him." …

"WHHHAAAAAT"" Calm down, there is no way another Senju is alive, after all I would be the first person who would knew if there is another Senju here. I think that is only a trick to force me into the position of the Hokage since the Yondaime is dead. As if I would ever take the hat, only those who have a death wish would accept this cursed post. Minato is the best example for this."

Suddenly they felt a huge KI (Killerintent) behind them, it was the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen who seemed to have overheard Tsunades last comment." DON´T DARE TO INSULT MINATO AND HIS SACRIFICE! If I wouldn´t know that you have specific personal reasons to think so you would have serious problems. Tsunade, believe me, you have a relative. Come with me. I will explain everything when we arrived there."

Hiruzen turned around and the other followed him together with two Anbu hey walked for some time trough the destroyed village the saw a house that was nearly undamaged. The Sandaime Hokage knocked on the door and said" Kakasi open our special guests has arrived."Slowly the door opened and Kakashi murmured"Please be quiet, I am trying to calm, so that he can sleep, but he won´t fall asleep,not even Genjutsu can help." and cried Anime tears" I haven´t slept for the last four days more than two hours because of the little monster, not that I have slept in the time before."

Suuddenly a fist connected with his face and Hatake lost the Baby to an enraged Tsunade **"IDIOT** **I SHOW YOU HOW TO HANDLE A BABY!"** and Tsunade beganto hum something to the little boy in her arms and surprisingly Naruto fell asleep."how did you do this?" cried Kakashi."Don´t even try. You have nothing that is nowhere near as comfortable as tsunade´s chest."And Hiruzen" I am little bit jealous" Both had a little trail of blood of their noses.

 _ **A few seconds later**_

Shizune sweatdropped at the sight of the bloody bodies of Jiraya and Hiruzen and said" Tsunade-sama, don´t you think that that was a little bit too much?" Tsunade"Tchh, perverts! However who is the little one?" " I wondered about that too. He looks a little bit like Minato." said the toad sannin. " Of course he looks like Minato, he is after all his and Kushinas son.""WHHAAT!" " But I thought Minatos son died along with his parents in the Kyubi attack.!" " I did this to protect him, Minato and Kushina has after all powerful enemies who wouldn´t wait to take revenge on their son, because of that spread I the rumor that he died along with his parents." explained The Sandaime Hokage" and he is not only their son he is also the Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox, because Minato wasn´t able to kill the Kyubi and he couldn´t sacrifice the child of somebody else, so he sealed it inside of little Naruto here."

" **THAT BASTARD, HE DID THIS TO HIS OWN SON!** Didn´t he know to what life he damned him? Not only that he won´t grow up without a mother or father ,he will also be hated by the entire village." scolded Tsunade. " But Hime, you know that Minato didn´t have an other choice" said the toad Sannin."No Jiraya, Tsunade is right I doubt that the villagers will respect the last wish of the Yondaime, besides I don´t intend to reveal Naruto´s heritage because Minato had many enemies who wouldn´t wait to take revenge on his of that I ask you, Tsunade, would you take the boy out of the village and care for him like your own child? And before you decline, you have to remember that you are his only relative is the Senju I mentioned in the letter"

"That is impossible, there is no way that Naruto is a Senju!"protested Tsunade. "No that is not entirely right" said Jiraya who was until now unusually quiet,"Minato mentioned to me once that his father was married to a Senju, namely Miyugi Senju." "Miyugi senju was my aunt who married some unknown Anbu, but no with such a vague kinship you can´t speak of relatives anymore. Why should I take him in?"

Hiruzen replied" Well , it is a little bit complicated I think it´ll be the best if you see the test results by yourself." "What test ,about what ?"wondered Tsunade. "the results about of the telatives test how distinct he is related to you."

 _The Sandaime gave her some papersheets._

The longer Tsunade looked at the results the more her eyes widened and her confusion grew, after some minutes she sat down on some nearby chair"How is this possible? According to this results we are nearly cousins!" The third Hokage said: " I don´t know how this is possible, too." Surprisingly Jiraya replied"My theory :Senjuu cells have a natural resistance against Bijuu Chakra and the Chakra of the Kyubi causes his body as natural defensive reaction to produce more Senju cells to protect himself. So in a few weeks the results would show that he is a near relative for example brother, son or father."

Tunade looks thoughtfully at the sleeping child and said:"MMMH I can´t leave an innocent child like him with perverts like you with a good conscience, so I take him with me." While Sarutobi looked like he wanted to cry tears of joy Tsunade said:" I will go now." "Whereto?" "Away from this village." Hiruzen complained" Why he is the son of the Fourth!" Suddenly Kakashi who was until now relative quiet said" I think this would be better,, Sensei had many enemies who could go after Naruto, also Naruto will be spoiled as the son of the Yondaime, and even if we don´t reveal his relation to Sensei he will be spoiled as a Senju and that would definitely turn his character bad, he will think that he has everything because he is a Senju."

Hiruzen thought about his words and said" You are right we could hid him if he go with Tsunade and prevent him of the influence of the village, he will also be able with Tsunade to form his own one condition is there: Jiraya has to go with him, after all he is the godfather of the little one here." Even if Tsunade din´t like the condition she accepted and left together with Shizune, Jiraya and Naruto the village.

 **Please tell us your opinion and review, we will look forward to every single comment we will get to our fanfic.**

 **NaZa-Fan and Konchichi will wait for you`re reviews.:)**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **NOTE This Story will be on Hiatus, currently I am not able to update it further because I want to write another Story that i came up with so I will update the other one. But don`t worry I won`t Abandon this Story it will only take some time till I be able to update again.**


End file.
